When The Outer Team Meets The Inner Team
by Sailor Uranus
Summary: There is really nothing much for me to say because if I say anymore than what the title already says I will endup telling the whold story in this.
1. Default Chapter

When The Outer Team Meets The Inner Team   
Chapter1: The First Two Appear  
By: Sailor Uranus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show it shelf. I am not trying to copy any   
other fic. So if I do please tell me by e-mailing me. Also if u want to borrow this fic for some reason unknown to me please e-mail to tell me. k? Also if you think that I am offending anyone please tell me and I find out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: This story is my version of how the outer sailor scouts (Uranus and Neptune) meet the inner sailor scouts (Sailor moon , Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury) for the first time. So I hope that you like it.   
  
It was just a normal Friday that was just like every other Friday everyone getting ready for the weekend the was ahead of them. Except for the fact that on this day while the scouts were on their way home a new enemy appeared so they transformed in order to fight their new enemy. But the enemy was too strong for the scouts and when it looked like all was over for them out of nowhere appeared two new sailor scouts. The two new scouts took care of the enemy by using at the same time Uranus world shaking and Neptune deep submerge and then left without saying another word. Later that day while they were having a meeting at Rei's house and they started talking about the other two sailor scouts that had appeared and had not only defeated the enemy but had saved their lives. The next day another enemy had appeared that the scouts had to go against at yet again they were over powered and the two new sailor scouts had to save them but this time it only took a Uranus world shaking to destroy the creature. The 5 scouts along with the two cats tried to talk to the two new mysterious scouts but they just listened and left the seen. After the two of them were out of site but were still near by because they could hear the other 5 scouts talking about them.  
  
Jupiter: boy I would sure like to get my hands on them and teach them some manors   
  
Mars: ya they are so rude  
  
Mercury: forget about them and pay attention to what is happening  
  
Sailor Moon: ya you guys what about our new enemy?  
  
Mars: Sailor Moon are you feeling alright?  
  
Mercury: Mars is right you never what to think about anything but food. So what is with your sudden interest in our enemy?  
  
Sailor Moon: man cant a person change?  
  
Venus: Sure people can change but not you and not this fast. I mean come on where did the old Sailor Moon go that we all know and well kinda loved so much ?  
  
Sailor Moon: can't you guys just accept the face that I have changed?  
  
Other 4: ya we guess so.  
  
So then they all the scouts went to Rei's house with the new and improved Sailor Moon. After they talked for awhile they decided that it was nothing to be totally worried about. So then the other 4 scouts went to their houses.  
******************************************************************************  
Please review and also please stay tuned for the chapter or chapters to come.  



	2. When They Meet Face To Face

When The Outer Team Meets The Inner Team  
Chapter2: When They Meet  
  
Two days after their second encounter after school that day the 5 scouts decided to break up into two groups Rei, Ami, and Lita as one group and the other group would then be Sarina and Mina not as scouts but as them selves. Sarina and Mina found two people that they had never seen before one was a girl and the other was what they thought was a guy so since you know how they are they started to follow the two new people. After a few blocks the two finally introduced themselves as Michiru(the girl) and Haruka(the person who was thought to be a guy) and then Sarina and Mina introduced themselves. Then Haruka and Michiru asked...  
  
Haruka and Michiru: why have you been following us?  
  
Sarina and Mina: us why we were not following you we just happened to be walking in the same direction as you.   
  
Haruka and Michiru: ya sure you were. that is why you two have been hiding around corners. right?  
  
Mina: fine you were right we were following you   
  
Haruka: why?  
  
Mina: um...  
  
Sarina: its cause she likes you  
  
Haruka: ow... um... well... I guess I should tell you that...  
  
Mina: Sarina what do you mean we you already have Darien   
  
Sarina: well um...   
  
Mina: ya  
  
Sarina: well I didn't say that I was leaving him or that I diden't like him anymore I just said that I also like Haruka  
  
Mina: well you have to make up your mind between the two of them  
  
Sarina: fine I pick Darien  
  
Mina: good  
  
Haruka: um.. excuse me do you mind if we go now?   
  
  
Sarina and Mina: no  
  
Haruka: k come on Michiru lets go  
  
Michiru: right  
  
So then Haruka and Michiru left Sarina and Mina alone. After that Sarina and Mina went to get ice cream from the ice cream place where they ran into Rei, Ami, and Lita. They started to tell them about Haruka and Michiru when all of a sudden the two of them walked in. When Mina saw them walk she showed the other three girls them and then Mina, Lita, and Rei ran over to Haruka but as soon as they reached them Haruka said...  
  
Haruka: um... just so u know I am a girl  
  
Mina: what why did you say that you were a guy before ?  
  
Haruka: I didn't you just assumed that i was a guy because I look like and dress like one  
  
Mina: ow um... sorry  
  
Haruka: don't worry it happens to me all the time  
  
So then the seven of them sat down together and ordered some ice cream. While they ate their ice cream they talked and then Haruka and Michiru offered to pay for everyone so the other five said thank-you and left. Later that day around 7 o'clock another enemy appeared and yet once again the five scouts could not defeat it and the other two scouts appeared and took care of the enemy but this time instead of leaving right away they stayed. The two scouts introduced themselves as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and then told the other five scouts to stay out of their way on their mission because they were getting in the way and then left. After that the five scouts lift transformed back to their normal selves at Rei's because they were having a meeting.  
******************************************************************************  
I hope that you like it so far and please stay tuned for the next chapter.  



End file.
